A pickup truck includes a truck bed that serves as a cargo space for transporting various types of cargo. A tailgate is positioned at a rearward end of the truck bed. The tailgate is movable between an upright, closed position and a horizontal, open position to selectively provide access to the truck bed. Long stock cargo, such as canoes, boats, lumber, etc., may protrude outwardly past the end of the tailgate when in the open position. Customers often struggle to find rearward anchoring locations for tying down the long stock cargo to the tailgate.